


Samurai Bravo

by OvarianEruption



Category: Cartoon Network, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Rick and Morty, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Actor AU, Cartoon Actor AU, M/M, Samurai Bravo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvarianEruption/pseuds/OvarianEruption
Summary: Rick and Morty wander around CN Studios to find rough copies of the script for the final episode of Samurai Jack ever...and the titular character sleeping with Johnny Bravo in Space Ghost's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, last year I didn't get to upload as many fan-fictions or even get to updating a few of them (which by the way are no longer going to be updated due to decreased interest – sorry guys).  
> My personal life has evolved and school is finally being of interest for me so I can admit to being happy. The perspective of the years we experience, I believe, should just be what we find positive of our interests. Thus I'm making 2017 positive for what I accomplish in my own life and also find ways to make the country I live in better. Hopefully you guys get what I'm saying.
> 
> On the notes of the fanfiction you are about to read, Tumblr had to get me to ship an insane pairing – which goes by the name Samurai Bravo. Yep, you guessed it – Samurai Jack and Johnny Bravo! I had to write for this ship because I love the fanart for this ship. One thing to note while you guys read this is that it is in a somewhat Actor AU – meaning that the characters are aware of their fictional universe of their shows (being cartoon actors) yet sharing their specific traits in the real world. (For example: Johnny Bravo is vain and Rick Sanchez loves drinking.) 
> 
> Maybe I'll continue the post-events of this story but college work and real life are becoming more of a priority these days so hopefully I'll get to it. Hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction!

Wandering around Cartoon Network Studios on an unexpected visit, Rick Sanchez was handling several printed copies of scripts for the last episode of Samurai Jack and a bottle of sake under his arm. Following behind him would be his grandson Morty who was concerned that the two would be spotted. However, the offices for the Burbank studio were empty for the day so it was unlikely that the two would be caught by any Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, or Looney Tunes characters. Even a particular new Adult Swim character who happens to be a samurai by the name Jack or so he was called.

“Well Morty, aren’t we the cool ones getting to know how Samurai Jack ends before everyone else?” Rick asked his grandson.

“Uh great I guess…but don’t you think the others are going to find out where the scripts are on Monday morning?” Morty asked, looking around the hallway just in case the vacant offices had an unfortunate employee working overtime. Rick burped and did a twirl before stopping himself in front of Morty. 

“Morty, I highly doubt they’re going to chase us down just for an entire booklet containing rough details for the final episode of Samurai Jack. This doesn’t even have any alterations and there’s still red wiggly lines on some words – especially because Microsoft Word can’t fucking recognize Aku.” Rick explained to Morty, waving one of the scripts in front of his face. 

However, Rick’s sudden task of waving the script in front of his grandson caused the bottle of sake to fall down and roll away to an open door of an unlit office room.

“Sh-sh-shit!” Rick panicked, dropping the scripts and entering the office room. “My sake!”

Morty immediately picked up the scripts and rolled his eyes knowing that the green sake bottle was not Rick’s at all. It was actually Jack’s bottle from his personal cabinet in the break room which Rick was happy to steal for his own enjoyment. He followed Rick into the office room. 

“Ma-Ma-Morty! Turn on the damn lights! Oh man, where is it?” Rick yelled, lowering himself to the ground and patting the floor for his (stolen) liquor. 

Morty felt the wall for the light switch which he luckily felt and immediately turned the lights on in the room. Rick instantly felt the bottle of sake underneath a coffee table. Although the necessary light assisted Rick as he retrieved his sake bottle, for Morty though his unexpected scream caused Rick to look right at him.

“Morty! Quiet down!” Rick hushed, then noting several wall decorations of Mooninites, framed model shots of Brak, and a Moltar helmet statue. “Crap. This is Space Ghost’s office. He has security cameras all over the place. Hurry we need to–“

“AHHH!” Morty screaming, backing out of the room and pointing at something in the office. 

“What the fuck is up–“ Rick mumbled then turning around to find what his grandson pointed at. What Rick saw caused him to gasp then slowly back away with his bottle of sake cradled under his arms. The two witnessed what was Space Ghost’s red couch – yet the two men laying there naked took them by surprise and an image that the two will never erase out of their minds for the rest of their natural-born lives.

“Wu-whoa whoa WHOA!” Rick screamed. “JOHNNY FUCKING BRAVO SLEEPING WITH SAMURAI FUCKING JACK?!!?” 

The two men suddenly woke up from their peaceful rest to find Rick Sanchez out of breath on the floor cradling a bottle of sake and Morty breathing heavily outside of the office, hugging what looked liked scripts and was prepared to run away from the office.

“What in the…?” Jack mumbled. Johnny Bravo yelped, blushing as he made eye contact with Rick Sanchez who had got up from the floor with his liquor. 

“RICK LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!” Morty shouted, running away from the room. Rick quickly dashed out of the office. 

“WAIT UP MORTY!” Rick yelled, following his grandson. “We can call the Pines for their memory gun!”

Johnny Bravo instantly sat up on the couch and Jack did the same. Jack felt more sweat over his face, making his long, thick beard more sticky than it was an hour ago. Johnny, on the other hand, felt his heart race and covered his mouth – trying not to make another noise. Jack was the first to speak up after the unexpected intrusion of a scientist and his grandson.

“Uh…” Jack awkwardly stated to Johnny.

“We weren’t alone…” Johnny said, looking down to the carpet.

The discovery of their sexual encounter was sudden and shocking. Samurai Jack and Johnny Bravo had both kept their relationship a secret from the studio for months now. Yet today HAD to be the day where the two were completing overtime hours together that they felt the urge to have an ‘afternoon delight’, unaware of the possibility that someone could catch them in their promiscuous act. Jack continued to feel his sweat drip on his face as he got up from the couch and tried to locate his fundoshi which happened to be near Johnny’s pink boxers. He picked both the undergarments up and handed Johnny’s pair over. Johnny, who still contemplated at the floor, took his boxers from Jack. Jack, meanwhile looked to Johnny with concern. To Jack, Johnny’s mind was obviously visioning what had just happened as well as what would be the possible ‘now’ for them. Of course, Rick Sanchez and Morty probably both shared the same idea of bleaching their eyes out now. But it would be a few hours later that Rick revealed to everyone on his Tumblr blog or any other social media site on what he witnessed today. The famous “Samurai Jack” fucking the hit 90s Cartoon Cartoon star “Johnny Bravo” – that’s the headline. Copyrighted images of the two would be plastered among the headline and links following Rick Sanchez’s posts. There would be various news articles posted on CNN, TMZ, Perez Hilton and shared among Facebook walls, Twitter timelines, and Reddit. Disgustingly there would even be a Cartoon Brew post with an examination of both the character’s sexuality within their shows as written by Amid Amidi. 

These imagined scenarios made Johnny shiver and made his eyes tear up. He removed his sunglasses, revealing his eyes yet again to Jack who sat down next to Johnny - wrapping his right arm around Johnny for comfort. Now Jack was the only person (other than Johnny’s Mama) who had actually seen Johnny’s eyes before. As a matter of fact, he was the only person of the entire studio to actually see Johnny Bravo’s eyes. His details of Johnny’s eyes - if Jack were to state them to someone else - did not reveal any surprising facts. Johnny’s eyes were quite simple and lovely to look at. Or in Johnny’s point-of-view, man were they pretty. They captured a particular image of what you would expect from a male celebrity. The iris of Johnny’s eyes was a bright blue, the pupil being traditionally cartoon black, and a white sciera presenting the dimension of his lovely eyes. Yet his sciera would sometimes be a light pink with red stretch marks that illustrate his frustration of his past – the tears he sobbed to himself and sometimes to Jack as they secretly hung out together. Seeing Johnny’s eyes made Jack’s heart race, interesting his love for him yet again. Their first sexual encounter together, which only happened a few months ago, allowed for Jack to feel promiscuous towards Johnny who blushed by Jack’s enthusiasm that night. Once their first experience finished, Johnny quickly put his glasses back on. Johnny would then state that his eyes were only necessary for the next sex they had or if he ever got sad again. In which Jack now got to see his precious eyes again. Comforting Johnny only lasted for a few minutes before Johnny finally got up and put his boxers back on.

“Are you fine?” Jack calmly asked Johnny who retrieved his sunglasses from the coffee table. He put the black frames back on his face and faced his partner.

“I’m okay.” Johnny softly spoke then looked around the office room. “But…now what?”

Jack was not aware of anything that was likely to happen. Not at this moment. Rather than speaking to his partner, he got up from the couch and put his fundoshi on followed by his black pants which happened to lay on Space Ghost’s desk and his black boots which were underneath the very desk. The two of them being naked together and putting clothes back on was always an occurrence but the oddity of dressing in Space Ghost’s office left them as risqué as they could get sexual-wise. Perhaps the embarrassing intrusion of their post-sex position would possibly spread controversy and rumors (thanks to Rick and Morty) around the studios but it would conclude to everyone that the two were a couple. Though their immediate intention of sex would be classified as inappropriate from now on and steps to denying public displays of affection among canon couples around the studio would be inevitable. Johnny somewhat assumed the silence from Jack to be the assurance that everything would be fine. He went to look for his clothes around the office. As he discovered his jeans and black shoes near the office door, he pulled them on and looked back to Jack. The secondhand embarrassment of their indecent sex being outed hit them yet again with their glance at each other. Johnny and Jack knew they needed to leave the studio. But the two needed their shirts which surprisingly were not in the office. 

“Oh crap,” Jack said. “Our shirts.”

“Dang.” Johnny replied, then remembering from their starting point of their ‘excitement phase’ when they both felt their pleasure arise. “Wait, weren’t we in the media library when we started uh…?”

“Yes,” Jack answered then nodded. “Let’s hurry and get out of here.”

“Can we head to your place once we leave?” Johnny seductively asked, leading Jack out of Space Ghost’s office. 

“Of course.” Jack agreed enthusiastically. The two dashed out of the office, through the hallway, finding themselves in front of the door to the media library. Johnny Bravo was obviously out of breath, unlike Jack who opened the door and led the exhausted, buff man inside of the library. There, the two unexpectedly run into Steven Universe, a courageous teenager who was short for his age alongside Garnet, a Crystal Gem being, who were searching for a particular episode of one show. The two did not see them enter but Jack instantly spotted where their shirts were – which unfortunately hanged above the shelf where Steven and Garnet were.

“Jack, didn’t you always get naked in your show?” Johnny whispered to him.

“Yeah but so did you.” Jack quietly pointed out. 

“Well yeah but if I were to approach Garnet like this, hoo boy.”

‘Hoo boy’ was Johnny Bravo right. Garnet was obviously a strong super-being and her gauntlets would immediately be summoned at the sight of danger – something Johnny feared the day he found out Steven and the Crystal Gems would be joining Cartoon Network. Thus he refrained from calling out the Gems for the sake of his beautiful face. Besides, his intentions for cat-calling women have diminished the more he hung out with his partner Jack. 

“So Jack, can you face Garnet for me?” Johnny said, hiding behind the door. 

Jack sighed and agreed to get their shirts. He walked over to where Garnet and Steven were in which they were startled by Jack’s appearance. They were aware of who Samurai Jack was but since no Cartoon Network character (other than the Cartoon Cartoons and the action cartoons) could access the Adult Swim area of the studio, they were not aware of his newer appearance needed for his show to address his inability to travel back to the past. Steven and Garnet backed away from Jack who quickly retrieved the shirts from the shelf and ran out of the media library. Before Garnet could summon her gauntlets, Steven warned her not to. He quickly made a bizarre assumption of the unknown figure.

“Garnet, I think we have a hobo who has been living in the building.”

“Now Steven, he could have just–“

While the two conversed on Steven’s weird belief, Johnny Bravo and Jack had already made their way to the elevator leading to their escape. As the two put their shirts on, the elevator door opened to find Rick Sanchez and Morty sitting on the elevator floor both taking individual sips of the sake bottle. Rick spat out his sip as he spotted Jack and Johnny enter the elevator and watched Jack select the floor level, seeing the elevator door close once again. Although they all tried to ignore each other, Rick Sanchez had to reveal one more thing to Samurai Jack and Johnny Bravo.

“Oh yeah, Space Ghost’s office has a security camera. Have a great weekend you lovebirds.”


End file.
